


Our Garden

by Kimchiginko



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Dead Body, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hugs, Kidnapping, Kissing, Mild Gore, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Partial Nudity, Sleepwalking, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, Yandere, hybrid gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchiginko/pseuds/Kimchiginko
Summary: You and Spinel had being hanging out for sometime you and Spinel, you had met when Spinel came to earth to visit and help clean up the mess from her injector, you two hit it off pretty well. After the clean up was done Spinel thought you didn't want to hang out anymore but you invited her to go out to the arcade, Funland and the Beach. When Spinel was on earth you made sure you had off work so you could spend the whole day with Spinel.😨🤭
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & Reader, Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Planting the Seeds

You and Spinel had being hanging out for sometime you and Spinel, you had met when Spinel came to earth to visit and help clean up the mess from her injector, you two hit it off pretty well. After the clean up was done Spinel thought you didn't want to hang out anymore but you invited her to go out to the arcade, Funland and the Beach. When Spinel was on earth you made sure you had off work so you could spend the whole day with Spinel. 

she knew you were half human and spinel after a about a month you two started hanging out, mostly because one day she came to your house to surprise you when you were stretching your legs an extra three feet to grab a box of cereal off the top shelf without shape shifting "oh my stars are you OK Y/N?!". 

Spinel thought at first you broke your bones (or at least really hurt yourself) but after some explaining she calmed down "so your 'mom' was a spinel?" Spinel asked scratching her head in confusion "yep and there are times when it shows too, especially when I do this" you coil your arms around Spinel in a tight hug Spinel giggled "wait where is your gem?" Spinel asked you sigh releasing your hug on Spinel and turn lifting your hair H/C there was a G/C heart gem on the back of your head, Spinel reached out to touch it but you let your hair down. "I usually just keep my hair down since I prefer not to have all the attention" you say with a small smile you didn't want people to know not it was a bad thing just you were not comfortable with people knowing that about you, Spinel "well I like having you all to myself anyways" she said booping you on the nose. 

You had just finished working when you heard a familiar voice "Y/N!" Spinel then tackled you to the ground "Spinel?" you said confused "I thought you weren't coming back until next week" Spinel laid on top of you "well I wanted to hang out today best friend" you sigh you technically had work tomorrow, but it was a late shift so you could at least spend some time with Spinel. "Sure what do you wanna do today?" you ask thinking Spinel was wanting to play a game or something. "I want you to come see 'My' garden" Spinel said purring you get up off the ground dusting your self off "your garden is it here on Earth or on Homeworld" you ask 'Spinel has never mentioned a garden before' you think to yourself Spinel shook her head and giggled "its far far far away from Earth and out of view of Homeworld" Spinel got up grabbing your hand "it was mine and Pink's garden" Spinel said trailing off a bit "but now its mine and I have planted a lot of nice flower and pretty plants would you like to see?" "I would love to but can I shower first?" Spinel smiles "sure thing doll" 

After you putting on some comfortable clothes (after your shower) you grabbed you bag, you head down stairs where Spinel is waiting for you, "Spinel where are you?" you look around not seeing her then you spot her putting Chaaps and cookies in her gem "if you wanted a snack you can just ask" you say smiling as you stretched over to her in the kitchen "here put this in your bag" Spinel said giving you two bottles of water you look at her "aren't we just looking at your garden" Spinel hesitates "it's for the flowers" Spinel said smiling "oh OK lets take a few more then" you put three more in you bag "good lets go" Spinel said cheerfully as you left the kitchen she also took another six things of water bottles and a box of doughnuts. 

You walk outside with Spinel leading you the whole way,'she must be really excited to show off her garden' you think to yourself as Spinel is kind of stretching your arm (unintentionally) you get to Steven's house Spinel just opens the door without knocking "isn't that rude not to knock" you say confused at Spinel just walking into Steven's house "don't worry Y/N Steven doesn't mind one bit in fact he said we could even take some of this with us" Spinel held up a glass bottle with pink liquid in it "what is it?" you asked not really knowing what it was, Spinel smiled "this stuff makes a garden grow fast and strong, but first" Spinel said putting the liquid in her gem "lets see the garden" Spinel pulled you up the stairs. You were walking towards the warp pad when you saw Steven "oh hi Steven" you waved, though Steven wasn't paying attention to you he was more focused on Spinel at the moment "Spinel how much did you take this time?" Spinel frowned pulled you on the warp pad with her "I took what I needed" Steven sighed "you know that bringing the garden back won't bring Pink back right?" Steven said you were confused 'what was Steven talking about was Spinel still upset about Pink Diamond?' Spinel laughed "you think I am doing this for Pink of course not" Spinel pulls you in for a tight a hug "I am doing all of this for Y/N" then Spinel warps away with you.


	2. Seeds are growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to your destination Spinel's Garden "wow" was all you could muster for words seeing the garden at first knowing that the garden was nothing more than weeds and dead flowers when Spinel left but now it was a lively garden again. You walked (more like jogged) down the stairs to get a closer to look at all the plants and flowers in the garden with Spinel

You get to your destination Spinel's Garden "wow" was all you could muster for words seeing the garden at first knowing that the garden was nothing more than weeds and dead flowers when Spinel left but now it was a lively garden again. You walked (more like jogged) down the stairs to get a closer to look at all the plants and flowers in the garden with Spinel walking behind you, looking around you saw lavender, daisies, apples, tomatoes, strawberries, pears... as you continued to look around it dawn on you there was only a handful of flowers in Spinel's Garden the rest were vegetables and fruit bearing plants most of which you liked. You picked a strawberry "Spinel you know that most of the plants you have here are made for humans to eat from right?" you say a little confused you knew Spinel liked to eat thing but not really vegetables or fruit (it was mostly sweets to be honest) "well do you like these fruits and veggies I am growing here Y/N?" Spinel asked holding your hand you nod "yeah I do" Spinel smiled "then it was worth it" Spinel wrapped you up in a big hug you loved your hugs from Spinel and stretch your arms around her to hug her back "and with all this stuff here you don't need to go back to earth" Spinel said cheerfully. 

You had to pause a moment and let that soak in "Spinel I think your mistaken we can stay here for maybe a day but I still have work tomorrow and our friends back on earth" you say not wanting to make Spinel mad but you figured that maybe Spinel didn't realize a few key things of your daily life Spinel released you from her hug as did you "but Y/N there is everything you need here and if you want something else I can get it for you" Spinel pleaded you sighed "Spinel I promise to come visit you tomorrow and maybe even a sleep over on one of my days off how does that sound" you were hoping that your offer was good enough for Spinel to want to come back with you towards the warp pad (it didn't work) Spinel's eyes darken as she grinned wickedly "you should stay" she then pulled a rejeventor from her gem "and you will stay!" 

You ran from Spinel with her still gripping her weapon she then dashed after you at a fast pace "yikes!" you say running faster, Spinel first swiped at your stomach but you managed to dodge it in time, and then she aimed for your shoulder you jumped to the side keeping your body nice and rubber like for what she has next, Spinel then swiped to strike you on the head with the weapon you bounced out of the way towards the warp pad "come on come on come on come on" you say as you run towards the pad then as you make one more bounce towards the warp pad "your 'it' Y/N!" Spinel shouted (a little too cheerfully) slicing through you (like with Steven) the weapon didn't poof you but you did feel weird as you felt that tingly sensation run through your body you fell on the ground (not breaking anything) but you notice that your body does hurt "what the heck?" your body felt stiff like a 'normal' person you shake it off for the moment and run to the warp pad Spinel slashes you again "ah!" you feel your body tense up again feeling weak you push back Spinel stretching your arm a mere foot away and snapping it back you run to the warp pad and attempted to warp off but nothing happen no glowing or anything "come work with me here" you try again the pad glows briefly but you end up clasping to your knees in exhausted "I... can't... even warp" you say catching your breathe you knew Steven couldn't use his powers when he got hit by that weapon but really now warping either, you were too busy panicking to notice that Spinel was beside you she wraps her arm all around you "come on Y/N I almost forgot to show you where your going to be staying while your here in 'Our' Garden" 

you tried to break free but you were too weak from your abilities getting set back and probably over used, you look at where she is walking towards 'is that a cottage?' it looked like a either very small cottage or a very large fancy shed, the cottage had was a dark pink with a black trim and had heart painted on the door you looked at the knob there was a lock there on the knob Spinel walked in with you in her arms "home sweet home" Spinel then closed the door you notice the place (just as you noticed outside) wasn't big with just the bed and end table there wouldn't be room enough for much of anything else in this room. "Spinel come you have to let me go home" you say trying to break free again "gee Y/N you look so tense from today how about something to relax you" Spinel (using her free hand) pulled a needle from her gem she steadied you enough and injected you with the stuff then she counted " 1mississippi, 2mississippi," you didn't feel too different maybe nothing was in that needle "3 mississippi," then your body started to feel a bit limp "4 mississippi," you head began to droop 5 mississippi!" then she put you on the bed "Spinel please we can go back to earth...we c..an..f...forget th...this whole ....mess" your head was foggy and vision was fading Spinel giggled she pushed you into the bed tucking you in (you were too weak and drugged up to fight back at this point) "S...Spin...el I..." you wanted to say more ask her about how she was planning on keeping you from your family friends making sure Steven and the Crystal Gems don't end finding out about her Spinel must of have some plan but the drug Spinel gave you knocked you out before you got to ask anything else. 

====

You wake up at first not realizing where you were seeing the window and the little end table beside you in a small cottage but then as you sat up feeling buries and still weak from the drug Spinel injected you with yesterday it all came back to you "right I am in Spinel's Garden" you get up out of the bed (not 100% but good enough to stand) you then sigh "OK I just have to stretch to get to the door knob and make a key with my finger simple" you use to do it a lot more when you were younger (because your Dad had a tenseness to lock himself out of his car and or house...a lot) you see there is a small gap you place your hand on the floor and then attempted to stretch patted the door to measure you progress your hand was on the other side now you try and stretch you hand up and then heard where hand is it's still a good five inches from the door handle and your were starting to get pretty tired just keeping up this stretching then you hear foot steps "shit Spinel" 

You reel your hand back in unfortunately you do it too quickly and end up not only smacking yourself in the face but also having your self being flung to the far back wall "ouch damn it" you gripped the back of your head 'oh no no no my gem is it OK?' you hear the door unlock "my my my Y/N aren't we energetic this morning" Spinel said holding a basket of fruit she put it on the end table and reach for the back of your head (where you hands were still holding) you flinch a bit feeling her hand touch yours remembering her injecting and resetting your gem it made you feel uneasy "it's OK Y/N I just wanna see if your hurt" Spinel said in a soothing voice you let her move your hands "mmm your gem is OK but you did hit your head good" Spinel then kissed the top of your head "I hope that eases your pain for now Y/N" some part of you hoped that Spinel was just having a episode and the Crystal Gems were coming to get you soon on the other hand you know it wasn't that likely "you know Y/N you shouldn't stress your self think of this as a vacation with your best friend Spinel said grabbing a some strawberries for you "Spinel you know as well as I do that the Crystal Gems will eventually notice I am not there, especially since I work at the Big Doughnut" Spinel giggled and handed you the berries (black berries strawberries and blueberries) "if that's what your so worried about I already got that covered" you stare at Spinel "what do you mean?" Spinel sighed "eat your breakfast and I will tell you" you look at the berries and began eating them "that's right" Spinel cooed "and when your finished we got some yummy apples and oranges too" 

You sigh 'at least Spinel won't let me starve' you think to your self you finish the berries as Spinel is finishing slicing a apple "here you go" you then much on the apple as you finish Spinel then hands you a peeled orange 'I know she is made to be a friend but I think she has a secret talent as a day care provider or at least babysit' "OK now that your all done I can tell you what I did to keep people and the other gem from coming here" you waited "remember those letter you sent to your friends about you going away for the weekend" you nod you remember hand writing it too because your computer at the time wasn't working right "well I made some adjustment and now they all think you are away on vacation with your Dad in Korea for three months" it made your heart sink a little bit but you had to think of something she had forgotten Spinel then listed things you were thinking of "not only you have food here but I made sure there was a proper filter for drinking water and bathing water, there is a restroom for you to use so you can depose of your human waste and I even have both regular medicine and medical herbs here so if you get sick I can keep you well" you sighed heavily that was everything you could think of as far a an argument to have her bring you back to earth: bed, bath, food, shelter, toilet, medicine she even made up a letter so that no one would go looking for her (at least for awhile) "what if someone tries to call me or wants to get hold of you or warps here" you try and argue Spinel merely pats your head "silly Y/N I took care of it and if someone is looking for me I will just pop back to earth and be back to hang with my best best friend Y/N" 

====

After you were done eating and chatting with Spinel felt 'mother natural was calling' Spinel was getting ready to go out the door when you stopped her "wait I have to use the bathroom" Spinel sat you up "are you gonna behave for me?" Spinel asked as she went closer to the door your swallowed hard and nodded. Spinel opened the door and you bolted out but Spinel grabbed you and pinned you to the ground "now now now Y/N I thought you were going to behave" you wiggle on the ground "Spinel come on I really do have to pee just let me go to earth and-" Spinel then pulled another needle from her gem and injected you with it slowly your body felt numb and you couldn't move "come on Y/N" Spinel cradle you like a baby, Spinel hopped on the warp pad and warped to a metro not far from the garden there was an out house but Spinel decorated with flower and such to make it seem less...dirty "here we are" Spinel opened the door and pulled you pants and under wear down placing you on the toilet like a mother would a child "I will be right outside" Spinel said patting your head. You could move and were now being taken care of like a child by Spinel 'is this how she felt when she was with Pink Diamond' you think to your self 'that she was just a toy' you finally relief your self but knowing you couldn't move at all right now Spinel had to do it for you. Spinel opened the door "knock knock your finished" Spinel got out some baby wipes from her gem and cleaned you off and then put your pants and underwear back on "all done" Spinel then cradles you back to the cottage and tucks you into bed "now doll get some rest while the medicine wears off I will be back to check on you in a bit OK" Spinel kissed you on the forehead. You wanted this to stop your 'friend' didn't feel like a friend to you any more you felt like Spinel was treating you like Pink treated her, an object a thing... a toy a tear escapes your eye 'Steven Garnet Amethyst Pearl please come get me'.


	3. Sprouting Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took you a long time before the effects of the drug wore off enough for you to move again 'and I thought I felt limp before' you think to yourself you sit up still feeling off "with Spinel... drugging so much... I don't know if my body... can take this..." you think out loud you then feel your stomach grumble you see the basket of fruit and vegetables Spinel left for you to eat while she is away you reach your hand out trying to stretch it out (no good) so you inch your body a little more and end up falling on the floor taking the covers with you "dammit!" you shout hitting your face and shoulder on the ground.

It took you a long time before the effects of the drug wore off enough for you to move again 'and I thought I felt limp before' you think to yourself you sit up still feeling off "with Spinel... drugging so much... I don't know if my body... can take this..." you think out loud you then feel your stomach grumble you see the basket of fruit and vegetables Spinel left for you to eat while she is away you reach your hand out trying to stretch it out (no good) so you inch your body a little more and end up falling on the floor taking the covers with you "dammit!" you shout hitting your face and shoulder on the ground. Your body hasn't been this solid since you were a little kid, before this you could jump off of buildings and not even get a scratch on you but with how stiff your body is now just falling off the bed hurt (like a normal human) 'this sucks'. You try and pull yourself on the bed again not really wanted to stay on the floor until Spinel decided to show up, you tried at least right different times before you got too tried to even sit up without support 'great no what?' you think to yourself, you were hungry tired and still working drugs out of your system this whole situation was just a mess. 

"Y/N I coming in to check on you!" Spinel said on the other side of the door 'great' you think sarcastically Spinel opens the door and sees you laying on the fall and gasps "oh my stars not again" Spinel scoops you up and puts you into bed Spinel looked over at the fruit and vegetables "did you want something to eat doll?" Spinel asked you "yeah I am" you say quietly not really in the mood to talk to her Spinel smiled she pulled a small kitchen knife from her gem and made quick work cutting and peeling the apple for you "go ahead and eat and let me set up some more food for you to eat" Spinel said cheerfully, Spinel peels an orange while you ate the apple, "Spinel can I go outside today?" you asked hoping that maybe you could at least work the drugs out of your system Spinel gasped in shock at your request "no no no not today Y/N your much too weak I wouldn't want my best friend to get hurt" Spinel said putting a peeling orange wedge in your mouth " thought maybe we can do that tomorrow Y/N how does that sound" Spinel said patting your head you as chew and swallowed the fruit she gave you. You open your mouth to talk to her but Spinel shoves another piece of orange in your mouth as she continued to talk "but today we can still do lots of fun things together like we we do on your days off" Spinel said smiling "we could play card games and I can even do some tricks for you" Spinel continued to talk about the stuff you and her were going to do today but without you agreeing to it,finally you finished the orange so you could talk "Spinel could we just talk for right now please?" you ask Spinel paused a moment then nodded "OK we can talk"

You sigh "Spinel is there something bothering you?" you ask not knowing if Spinel will answer or not Spinel shrugged "of course nothing is bothering me best friend and do you know why?" you look at her cocking your head confused "why is that Spinel?" she leaned smiling "because I have my best friend to keep me smiling and happy" you frown 'is she still that messed up that she has to keep someone by her side 24/7 I thought Spinel got over this hump' you rub your head thinking Spinel kissed the top of your head "do you need some headache medicine" Spinel asked in a sweet tone of voice your eyes widen and back up from her slapping her hand away "NO NO NO MORE DRUGS!" Spinel frown looking at you hurt "Y/N please don't get mad at me the medicine I gave you was for your own good" Spinel cooed trying to get closer to you. You were scared panicking and didn't want to be drugged again you then slapped her hand away again this time you managed to inflate your hand (only about the size of a dictionary) "NO MORE PLEASE NO MORE" you shout holding your head crying Spinel sighed "if you don't stop crying I have to make you go to sleep" you shiver at the thought then Spinel pulled out s needle from her gem "do you need to go to sleep Y/N" you shake your head rubbing the tears from your eyes "I- I'm OK w-we c-can p-play" you stutter and hiccup as you try to pull yourself together Spinel then smiled and put the needle away "excellent I knew you would come around!" Spinel said hugging you "now let's see what should we play first...oh I know let's play go fish!" 

Spinel made you play go fish four times, and then war (the card game) once after that Spinel performed some tricks (juggling, headstands, tying her self into a bow) you clapped and faked a smile while she performed and played games with you 'was Pink like this forceful not willing to let up, what a lousy friend' "OK Y/N now it's 9pm time to go to bed Spinel then pulled out the needle you start panicking "WAIT!" you shout making Spinel stop dead in her tracks "wait wait Spinel why do you just let me fall asleep naturally tonight" Spinel crossed her across her chest "no" Spinel said firmly you looked at her puzzled "why not I fall asleep find without that kind of stuff all the time" you say hoping that was a solid enough argument for Spinel to not drug you to sleep Spinel sighed heavily "but Y/N you still wake up in the middle of the night if you don't take medicine" Spinel said in a worried tone of voice "Spinel I don't wake..." at first you thought what could Spinel be talking about you never really wake up in the middle of the night but then again you still had nightmare of which sometimes would result in you sleep waking and general talking in your sleep over the one person you thought you were over by now. You sigh "Spinel I wasn't 'really' awake I was sleepwalking" Spinel frowned at you "I still want you to have the medicine" you flinch seeing her inch towards you with the needle "but" Spinel then put the needle away "tonight I won't give you any medicine since your my best friend" you sigh in relief "now get some sleep and oh" Spinel pulled out a bottle of water from her gem "here is some water Y/N" Spinel tucked the covers around you and kissed the top of your head "sleep well" Spinel shut the door locking behind her 

You lay there trying to go to sleep but you find it kind of hard not that there is anything noise about the garden far from it in fact it was quite other than the soft sound of Spinel tending to the garden there was just silents, you then look over to the water that Spinel lift you 'I should drink something at least right?' you take a few sips and put the bottle on the table. You then start to get sleeping and start to falling asleep slowly "Y/N...Y/N..." someone was calling your name and you didn't know who "who it there?" you call out "Y/N..." then you turn around and see how it is it was your mother a G/C Spinel "NO NO NO NO NO NO YOUR DIED YOU CAN'T BE HERE?!" you shout trying to push 'her' away she merely wrapped around you "why don't want me around Y/N?" she started dragging you down to the floor "GET OFF ME YOUR NOT REAL!" she then whipped you around tapped on the gem on the back of your head "is this real enough for you" you felt her rip out your gem and you scream as you wake up standing in the middle of the garden.


	4. The Garden needs tending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking up for Y/N in the garden

You look around a moment a little disoriented 'am I still dreaming did I really get out?' you look around and see you had slept walked about half way to the warp pad 'oh my stars' you dash off towards the warp pad 'I can go home I can go back to earth and see Steven the gems' in the back of your mind you were hoping that Spinel wasn't in the garden waiting to catch you as you reach the top of the stairs the warp pad lit up 'oh no' it was Spinel "Y/N?" Spinel said confused as she held supplies in her hands (most of them medical supplies) you back up "I was um" you couldn't think of a good answer 'I was out for a walk. I wanted some fresh air. You left the door open' all of them didn't sound even the tiniest bit believable Spinel popped the items in her gem and looked at you with a frown "I was afraid of this" Spinel said wrapping you up in her arm you tried to wiggle loose but couldn't 'some how I had enough power to get out of that cottage but not get out of Spinel's grip' you thought to yourself. 

"Now then" Spinel pulled out a needle you panic "Spinel please I will stay in the cottage honest" Spinel hushed you "now now now Y/N I know it wasn't your fault you were just sleep walking" Spinel held out your neck prepping you for the needle "besides this time I will only give you enough for you to sleep so we can play tomorrow" Spinel injects the drug into your neck Spinel snuggles close putting the used needle away in her gem for now as she counted "1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi 3 Mississippi" you tried desperately to resist the effects of the drugs shaking your head to keep yourself awake trying to wriggle free (again) but your body started to become limp and your eyes felt heavy 'no no no not again why?' "4 Mississippi" you start swaying back and forth you wanted to keep on your feet but your legs ended up collapsing underneath you Spinel (since she is still holding you) picks you up off the ground "5 Mississippi" Spinel smiled and booped your nose "now lets get you all tucked in bed" as she walked away you saw your only way home being so close yet...so far "Spinel..." it was hard for you to talk now as your vision was fading "I want... to go... home" "Oh but you are home Y/N" Spinel snuggled your face as you slowly passed out in her arms "my best best friend forever and ever"

You wake up feeling rested but not weak 'thank the stars' your thin to yourself you sit up in the bed 'at least I don't feel so weak I can't even sit up' you look over at the basket of fruit and vegetables as you did you feel your mouth water "why is the basket always so far" you say out loud you try to stretch your arm to see if your abilities are back and you manage to stretch you hand to grab an apple and some peaches "alright right" you say excitedly you start eating the fruit but as you did you thought about last night 'will Spinel really let that go or is she planning on resetting my gem again so that I can stay here' you finish the fruit tossing the pits and apple core in the bin beside you. Then as you got up you saw Spinel skipping towards the cottage pushing something...'is that a wheel chair?'

"Knock knock best friend" Spinel said cheerfully unlocking the door "how are you feeling this morning?" Spinel asked walking in the cottage "I feel great" you say with a quick thumbs up 'anything to keep her from drugging me again' "that's great Y/N" Spinel said locking the door behind her "because like I promised we are going in the garden together" Spinel pushed a wheel chair towards you "here is your transportation" you frown "um Spinel I thought we were going for a walk through the garden maybe even doing so gardening together" you said hoping the offer would be temping enough for Spinel to let you walk around freely Spinel shook her head "I am sorry best friend but you had your fun walking around yesterday" Spinel pulling out clothing for you "but because you are my best friend you can still go out in the garden" you didn't like the restrictions of the wheelchair but looking at the straps it seemed that you weren't going to be drugged this time. 

Spinel laid out a few shirts and pants out on the bed "and I will even let you pick out your outfit today" you look over at the clothes the first shirt you pick up was black and had a skull on it Spinel shook her head "I don't think that one suits you" she said tossing it back in the drawer 'great' you think to yourself 'we are playing dress up now' you grab another shirt that was red and had a yellow star on 'like Steven's old shirt' you thought to yourself "I don't think you'll be comfortable in that one" Spinel snatched it and tossed it in the drawer then you picked up a pick shirt that was white long sleeves and had a big pink heart in the middle of it "that one looks cute" Spinel said smiling, you sigh and take your top off and put the heart shirt on. Next came pants which followed the same pattern you picked up a pair of black pants "not those ones" Spinel said grabbing them you picked up a pair of green cargo shorts "maybe you can wear those later" Spinel said tossing them in the drawer then you picked up a pair of white jeans "those look nice" Spinel said cheerfully you slipped your pants off and put the white jeans on.

You look down at your new look that 'you' picked out 'I kind of look like a baby Spinel' you thought to your self you start walking towards the door but Spinel stopped you "hey now best friend where are you going we gotta strap you in first before we go outside" you groan "Spinel come on I have been cooped up in here for days just let me walk around outside for a bit" you whined "well if you are going to be like that" Spinel said moving her hand towards her gem "maybe it's best if you just watch while I work in the garden" Spinel then slowly begin to pull a needle out of her gem you panic and back tripping on the wheelchair "no no no the wheelchair is fine I am good with it" Spinel popped the needle back in her gem "good to hear now" Spinel lifted you off the floor and put you in the wheelchair "let's get you all strapped in then shall we" Spinel then start to strap in your waist wrists (very tight) "OK looks like we are good to go" Spinel said with a grin.

You couldn't help but wiggle from time to time when Spinel went over a bump it probably was the fact you were consider that Spinel was going to flip the wheelchair over just for kicks, "oh so Y/N do you wanna to know something really cool" Spinel said cheerfully "w-what's that?" Spinel giggled booping your nose "it's a surprise" Spinel then dashed you towards the 'surprise' you were hoping it was a good one. Spinel had something under a blanket and it was moving then Spinel ripped the blanket off it was your father tied up beaten and gagged "Dad?!" Spinel giggled "see I knew you would be happy seeing him" Spinel said patting his head "but unfortunately he tried to talk to the others about you revealing my little white lies" Spinel put her hand on her forehead in a dramatic way "so I had to bring him here the only down side is there is only enough fresh water and food for one human" "what? but the garden has plenty of food" you argue Spinel walks over to and pats your cheek "for you yes but" Spinel points to your dad "but with two people it will be a lot less" you frown "Spinel what are you suggesting" Spinel flashed a wicked grin "you have a choice Y/N you can either let me kill your pops here or" your eyes get wide seeing Spinel drop a blade in your lap "you can kill him"


	5. TRIMMING THE BRUSHES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N isn't doing great

You stared at the knife in your lap then back at Spinel you were visibly shaking "y-you c-can't be s-serious Spinel p-please t-tell me this i-is a joke" Spinel gripped your shoulders looking at you with her pink eyes spiraling "I am very serious my best friend, I want to keep you but..." Spinel pointed to your Dad as he tried to break free "if we don't get rid of him he will ruin everything for us" you look over at your father scared beaten 'maybe this is a game to Spinel and if I guess right he can go home' but that didn't sound right to you 'but if Spinel is serious then I have to choose and in the end my father will...' you shake your head "I...I can't do it Spinel" you feel tears falling down your face "I won't h-he is my father I can't kill him" Spinel patted your head smiling a you "awe it's OK Y/N" Spinel then took the knife off your lap "I'll do it for you" you panic then start struggling in the wheelchair "Spinel no please" your Dad screamed see Spinel come towards him with the knife in her hands but the sound of his screams was muffled by the gag in his mouth, "Y/N now watch closely" Spinel said putting the blade to his throat "Spinel please I'll do anything play any games you want you can dress me and anything you like I will even stay in the garden with you, just let my Dad go" you begged you honestly were desperate but Spinel just giggled at you "oh don't worry so much just sit back best friend will have all the time in the world to do all that stuff for now... watch the show" Spinel pressed the blade into his skin she made one swift motion making a deep cut you saw the blood pour and hiss from your Dad's neck much like a fountain, you look down not wanting to see your father slowly die but then saw the blood got just about everywhere some of his blood nearly getting on you. You hear your Dad make a few gurgling sounds making you look up at him again then he went silent, "no" you started crying "oh dear" Spinel said putting the knife back in her gem "don't worry Y/N your Dad may be gone but look at it this way" Spinel then pointed to the composter "your Dad will make excellent fertilizer for our garden" you started to cry harder "oh my my my I guess you weren't up for a walk today". 

Spinel wheeled you back to the cottage although the ride back was the same path it felt a a lot longer some how, then you she got you back to the cottage she closed the door behind her locking it, 'why bother?' you thought to yourself 'if I try to run for the door you'll stop me, if you manage to get free you'll drug me' you sighed 'so why bother trying' unstrapped you from the wheel chair you felt so distraught you couldn't think or feel anything, you let her do what she wants picking you up from the wheel chair on sitting you on the bed you stared at the window lost in your thoughts "Y/N?...Y/N?" Spinel snapped her fingers getting your attention "Y/N I will be back in a bit I just need to clean up the mess your Dad made" you flinch hearing Spinel talk about your father like that like he was just a bed of weeds needed to be taken to the dumps so much of this day was just plain wrong. You watched as Spinel as she left the cottage locking the door leaving you alone once more 'I want to go home I want to see Steven the Crystal Gems and...' when you thoughts trailed to your father tears began to fall.

You lay on the bed letting your limbs unwind letting your limbs become limp noodles 'I can't get out no one can come for me' you start sobbing into the pillow letting it all out 'if anybody else comes for me Spinel will kill them' then something can you you "I-I h-have to k-keep people a-away" you say to yourself hiccuping and sobbing "I-I have t-to if I w-want to k-keep the ones I love s-safe a-and alive" it felt terrible to say to yourself but you knew you couldn't have anyone in the garden or else they will end up like your father or worse. 

Then you heard Spinel coming back and started wiping the tears from your eyes, Spinel came back in with a bowl of water and a towel, "OK best friend let me see if your Dad got anything on you" Spinel said locking the door behind her you sit up and scoot over to the edge of the bed so she could clean you up. You watched her dab and scrub the few specks of dirt and blood that got on to you after a few minutes you spoke up "Spinel?" she rung out the towel "what is it Y/N?" you fidget with your top "I was wondering if I could send a letter back to earth letting everyone know that I moved away" Spinel smiled "I knew you would see it my way" Spinel put the bowl and smiled " I knew you would see it my way eventually" Spinel pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil from her gem "now you go best friend" Spinel handed them over to you grinning from ear to ear "no go ahead and write down your letter while I tend to the garden" Spinel picked up the bowl of water and rag "oh and don't for get to eat wouldn't want you to starve" Spinel said cheerfully walking out the door locking it. 

You start writing trying to think 'Dear friends me and my Dad' tears start falling down your face on to the letter you wipe your tears away trying to keep your eyes dry "come on Y/N just write something simple" you whisper to yourself, you start writing again 'my dad and I are moving away be coming back to Beach City your friend Y/N' you put the letter on the end table, "there it's done". You lay back down on the bed you didn't feel hungry in fact you felt sick to your stomach, knowing that your Father was gone with you now with your father's killer then on top of everything you wrote that letter to keep people from looking for you and your father. You close you eyes trying to forget how nauseous, you were though you end up falling asleep as you fall asleep you were hoping in the back of your mind that this was all a nightmare.

You felt something warm and sticky on your hands "Y/N... Y/N" you open your eyes seeing your mother in front of you she points to your hands "look at your hands dear" you look down and see your hands are cover in blood your eyes grew wide "WHAT?! NO!" you hear giggling you turn around to try to see who it was you see no one then when you turn back around Spinel appeared in front of you "oh silly Y/N this will never come off" Spinel stretched whispering in your ear "since...you killed your father" you pushed her "no you did it I saw you" you argued Spinel shook her head "no no no you did do you know how?" you shook your head "shut up" Spinel continued "if you hadn't befriended little old me you would still be in Beach City with your friend the gems and even your Father but instead" Spinel disappeared then you felt something coil around your body "you wanted a new...best ....friend" Spinel whispered, you felt something in your hand you see it's a knife and there on the ground only a foot away was your Father with his throat slit choking on his own blood you scream waking up this time you were standing right outside the cottage.


	6. Forgetmenots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets in trouble

You were hyperventilating as you are leaning up against the door of the cottage for support as your thoughts spiraled out of control 'why...why is this happening to me!' you start pulling on your hair in your break down 'I could've said no to Spinel and seen her garden later or told someone where I was and be home or anywhere but here' you started sobbing with tears dampening your top "Y/N is that you?" Spinel called to you.

You now shaking hearing her voice, you wanted to run, you needed to move, you knew you couldn't stay here anymore, at least not without Spinel hurting you or someone else again. When you finally take a step away from the cottage Spinel walks around the blueberry berry bushes surrounding the front walk way, she seems a bit damp from washing the your father's blood off of her. 

Spinel gasped seeing you outside, "oh dear Y/N" you back up against the door again "are you ok?" Spinel asked seeing your eyes red from you crying, you opened your mouth to say something but the words were caught in your throat. Spinel frowned as she stared at you, "were you trying to run away again Y/N?" Spinel asked walking closer to you, your eyes grew wide you shook your head vigorously "no I-I f-fell asleep and I-I" Spinel sighed heavily, then she smiled at you. 

You relax a little seeing the smile on her face "it's ok Y/N I am not mad at you" Spinel hugged you tightly. You sighed in relief hugging her back 'ok this is ok she's not going to hurt me right?' you thought to yourself. 

Then you felt Spinel's arms coil around you "and like a good friend I will make sure you will get that good night's rest tonight" you then felt a needle being injected into your neck you squirmed trying to get out of her hold but it was no good.

Spinel took the needle out as she did you started to feel the effects of the medicine, you limbs became numb your heart slowed way down to the point where you could practically feel it the beats "S..p..inel....w...hat di...d y..ou g..i..ve me..?" you asked your vision blurring, Spinel giggled "don't worry Y/N your going to feel much better when you wake up trust me" then everything goes black.

You wake up in a bed at what looks to be a cottage but you couldn't remember if you lived here or not you memory was really....fuzzy. 

You body felt fine but something seemed...off you moved you head around feeling something hard on the very back of it, you felt the back of your neck feeling a heart shaped gem but it was upside down "oh that's right I have a gem there" you say to yourself out loud reminding yourself, you then see you arms and hands they were glowing (color) you frown a bit confusion "was my skin always this color and....glowing? I guess it was, I really don't remember" then you heard a knock at the door. 

"Morning Y/N!" Spinel said bursting in the cottage door waving cheerfully at you with a big smile on her face, you waved back "morning um...Spinel I don't think I remember anything or at least not everything" Spinel frowned gasping "no no no that's not good" she felt your forehead checking you for a fever "tell me best friend what 'do' you remember" you thought a moment going over a mental list in your head "well..." you rubbed your chin in thought "I remember I have a heart shaped gem on the back on my neck, that this lovely looking place is your garden that you fixed up all by yourself, and that we've been best friends for awhile but...I feel like I am forgetting something important or...something I was maybe" you say rubbing your head, Spinel smiled grabbing you hand holding it in her's "don't worry Y/N your best friend is here to help you remember everything you 'need' to know" you smiled feeling better knowing your friend was there to help "thank you Spinel your a good friend"


	7. Goodbye garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets dark real quick

After you reformed from an accident from one of the broken pillars falling on you at least, that's what Spinel told you that afterwards you could only remember a few things. Like your gem was a Spinel gem like her's, and this was Spinel's garden once belonging to another gem she use to know though you didn't remember who that other gem was or even if they were still around anymore you had asked who it wasbut Spinel said that . The other thing you remembered is you two had been friends for a long time yet you couldn't remember exactly how long that was, since you were a gem you figured a few hundred or thousand years. Yet you still couldn't remember stuff like how you got in the garden with your friend in the first place and why you were glowing (color) along not looking much like a 'real' Spinel would or plus your appearance modifiers resembled that of what humans would normally wear. You honestly felt so confused about it but Spinel helped 'fill in the blanks' for you as a good friend should.

Spinel told you that you were a gem a 'Spinel' (like you thought) "then why do you call me Y/N and not Spinel?" you asked confused, Spinel smiled then gently patted your head "it's a nick name Y/N, like the one you gave me 'bestfriend' !" you thought about your nickname 'Y/N'...you found funny having that as your nickname to you it almost sounded like a human name, just thinking that word 'human' made your form shiver for some reason as if something cold was on the back of your for...'weird' you thought to yourself 

Spinel also told you that this was both her's and your garden to share you stared around at the plants and flowers "really this is for the both of us?" you gasped in excitement, Spinel nodded "you can also eat the fruit and vegetables grown here if you want to" you looked at her confused "why would I do that?" Spinel frowned "if you are hungry you can have some fruit or vegetables" you stretched your arm in a loop then scratched your head " 'hunger?' what's that? isn't that what humans feel when they want food? I thought us gems don't need food" Spinel flinched a bit hearing say that "n-never mind about the food Y/N, let's just focus on the future of our garden" you nodded in agreement just liking the sound of sharing something so beautiful with your best friend.

Though you as you kept thinking about what Spinel said you never did felt 'hungry', though you felt the 'tired' at certain times like when it got dark in yours and her garden. The first time it happened you didn't understand why you were feeling slow and wanting to lay down, you tried to fight it though Spinel then saw you 'yawn' "you tired Y/N?" you looked at her confused "what's that" you 'yawned' again "Spinel how do I make it stop" she giggled and lead you to a small house with a soft square "lay down and close your eyes" you did as you were told "now I will be back in a few hours you keep them closed until then" you were confused at the idea but then slowly you fell into 'sleep' only to be woken up by your bestfriend. From then on it was easy to go into 'sleep' you would close your eyes would find yourself in a dark area with a soft echo of which sounded similar to your voice though you could never make out what it was saying you would then wake up refreshed for the day ahead, however you couldn't help but wonder why Spinel mentioned such a habit to you 'did I use to eat like a human and sleep like one, but I don't remember needing it before' the another cold sensation passed on the back of your form again with thst thought, 'what is that?'

Once Spinel felt you were 'well enough' she started leaving you alone outside the tiny house in your and her garden free to roam.

You loved looking around at all the different types of plants that were there sometimes you would even find new things growing. You also loved smelling the flowers in the garden you had even picked a few roses for Spinel making a bouquet for her when she came back from one of her 'trips' when she saw you with the flowers in hand she blushed a bit then smiled "thank you Y/N you are the bestest friend a 'spinel' could ask for" you smilled back her giggling "thanks Bestfriend you too" everything was going great until your discovery of one of Spinel's secrets.

One day while you wondering the garden you had grown bored of just looking at the plants and flowers and decided that you should help her out with at least some of the gardening. You started by planting some new flowers 'I think Spinel said these were pansies?' Spinel walked over to you "hey there best friend what are you doing with those flowers?" you looked at her with a smile "oh I wanted to help you out in the garden today and you said you were planning on planting these um pansies so I thought I could help with that" Spinel gave you a rather stern look "Y/N you know you can just enjoy the garden I don't mind tending it" you frowned looking down at the at the flowers beside you "I just wanted to do something nice for you even if it is something small" you felt tears prick your eyes, Spinel then knelt down to your level you looked over to her as she wiped your tears away "ok Y/N if you really want to plant those flowers you can" your eyes sparkled "really Spinel" you then coiled your arms around her in a big hug "thank you thank you thank you" Spinel giggled "ok Y/N now you have fun while I get some things from earth for our garden" you nodded "ok". 

The first two flowers that you planted went well no problems however as you were digging a hole to plant another one of those 'pansies' flowers you hit something. It wasn't hard enough to be a rock and when you tapped it it definitely didn't sound like a root 'what the stars is that?' you thought to yourself, so you reach in the dirt to see what it is, 'I have get this 'thing' out of the way or else I can't plant these flowers for Spinel' you thought to yourself. 

As you pulled it up and out of the dirt you finally see what it was you hit with your trowel, it was a arm.

You looked closer at this human arm not sure why but you felt compelled to as you did you then recognizing it as 'your' arm. As you stared in disbelief of what you saw before your missing memories seemed to come back all at once giving you a bit of a headache, though as they did you tried to sort them with what Spinel had told you that was 'true'.

You tried to piece it together seemingly to remembered that you were half gem and human yet Spinel told you nothing of the sort. You did remember that Spinel was a good friend of yours that you met on earth yet something happened that made you this way, that made you not so 'you' any more.

As the flashs of Spinel came back of her injecting you with various things ending with you feeling your body fade away. Your form shivered violently to the point you could barely stand 'what are these memories why are they so horrible?' you thought to yourself crying 'please tell me these memories aren't real that this isn't really me, that isn't really Spinel' 

Then through your tears started to up pull the rest of the...body up to see if your memories were false or true. It took you a good ten maybe fifteen minutes to dug out the body with the final touch of removing the dirt from it's face. You lean back to put the whole body into view and saw to your horror it was 'your' body but it wasn't remotely alive in the least in fact it was decaying. The flesh now grey your hair now coming off in clumps your lips now curled leaving the teeth exposed. You started to hyperventilate as you realized that Spinel must have been using your human body as fertilizer. 

As you stared in horror at your body you gag despite there being in your form "t-this has to be a mistake" you told yourself "Spinel wouldn't kill my human half just to have my gem half around right? Spinel is my best friend she would never hurt me" you told yourself, then more memories came back this time more vivid and even painful. The memories flashed in front of you much like a POV film. The first you felted something buzzing right through your body repeatedly making pink lines through your body and making you feel incredibly weak, next you once more saw Spinel but even she had a warm smile she had a needle in hand and stabbed you with it leaving you numb and limb, you throught the worse was over when Spinel appeared again this time she bad a human man tied to a chair in front of you while she smiled warmly holding a large sharpe knife to his neck. You herself yourself screaming for her to stop but before you knew it the human man was on the ground drowning in his blood. 

After that last flash of memories you found yourself staring off into the distance, your form having occasional chills and shivers. 

You hear Spinel warp back into the garden you don't move though, she finds you kneeling beside the flower bed staring seemingly at nothing then asks "Y/N, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well today?" you finally took notice of her then you look down she looks where your looking at and sees the human corpse. Spinel sighed "it was just a human corpse Y/N nothing to be scared of" you shivered taking a full moment before asking "do you know how she died?" Spinel rubbed her chin in thought "I believe she managed to wonder to the garden, though she poison herself for some reason" you asked "then why does it look so much like me?" Spinel shrugged "humans sometimes look similar to gems but I don't think she looks 'that' much like you" Spinel said slowly removing the human body from view, it still confused you. 

You then asked "Spinel...if that human is one just from earth why you remember that human body being apart of me" Spinel frowned "you lost you memories for so long that they got mixed up is all" then you stood up "but I also remember you doing terrible things to me" Spinel flinched "those are just fake memories Y/N" you looked at her confused "but it felt so real and even hurt"

Spinel patted your head "you were formed with a defective gem Y/N but that's ok you'll soon forget those fake memories" 

You weren't sure about the memories being all fake but once again believed that Spinel was telling the truth, she must be otherwise why else would you be here with her for so long.

Only after a months did you see someone else come to the garden that wasn't Spinel. It was a funny looking gem with dark curly hair "What are you doing here?" you asked a bit upset as you inflated your hand then shoved them off the warp pad the weird looking gem with dark curly hair looked at you confused then their eyes went wide in shock.

"Y/N?....Y/N is that you?"

You looked at the strange gem confused "do I know you?"

They gasped "it's me Steven" you gave them a blank stare then they sighed "I...I mean my 'name' is Steven and we have been friends for years your half gem half human, like me" you laughed at "you and I aren't friends" 'the Steven' looked at you confused "what do you mean of course were friends" you shake your head "no that's not right because Spinel is my only friend in the galaxy"

'the Steven' frowned "Y/N are you um all 'together' ?

Which you thought was an odd question since you were just a gem, 'the Steven' did tell you that you were half human half gem then you remembered that human body and pushed 'the Steven' " I am fine 'the Steven' I am a gem not a 'human' " Steven sighed "well have you ever felt hungry or tired at certain times"

You suddenly felt a shiver in your form "I...I mean I felt tired like I needed it at certain times, but not this 'hunger' your talking about... though I feel like I remember it"

Steven stepped closer to you "that's things only humans would know woulf feel like and humans need stuff like food and sleep the fact you feel tired at times and at least remember what hunger is shows you had a human half" you slowly started to hyperventilate "you mean that I was...and that I pulled up....and Spinel" Steven didn't understand what you were panicking about but ran to you hugging you tightly, he held you until you calmed down.

After your breathing slowled down 'the Steven' then asked "Y/N, where is your human body?" he then helped you up off the ground "it should help you with your memories, and feeling whole again" you frowned then started crying, "what's that matter Y/N do you not know where your body is?" he asked confused, you whimpered "I...I found my b-body" you sobbed "i-it w-was already d-dead and...and rotting" 'the Steven' gasped in shock, as you continued clinging to him "will I be stuck like this not remembering who or what I was just vague memories"

Steven simply hugged you back "will figure it out" he said softly, then you saw Spinel walk up behind Steven holding a rejuvenator with a sinister smile "'the Steven' look out!" you shouted trying to warn 'the Steven' though Spinel was much quicker as she quickly hitting him with the rejuvenator in the back repeatedly, which in turn knocking him to the ground " 'the Steven' are you ok?" you asked worried about him Spinel then wrapping up him in a tight hug with one arm

Spinel smiled at you which honestly scared you "bestfriend, what are you doing hanging out with trash like this?" she then squeezed him making him groan. You stood up "Spinel please don't do this he wasn't doing anything wrong just let him go" she sighed "if I do that he might ruin our garden or tried to bring my pests here, we can't have that can we" 

You started tearing up "Spinel bestfriend of mine please I am begging you" you said kneeling down in front of her, Spinel sighed "ok, he can go" you smiled "really?" Spinel pulled out a small blade, your smile faded "Spinel?" Spinel continued smiling "he can leave here in pieces" you felt sick hearing that even without anything in your stomach. 

You did hesitate but you end up taking the knife from Spinel then she pulled his collar down revealing his neck "one slash should do it then we can cut him into pieces afterwards" you looked at 'the Steven' who looked like he was about to cry. 

You looked down at the knife in you glowing (color) hands you to a deep breath in and gripped the knife with both hands held it high above your head. Spinel gripped 'the Steven' as he started to squirm as you stabbed Spinel your supposed bestfriend cutting her arm off "Y/N... why?" She asked you with a bewildered look on her face, you whimpered "because you lied to me... bestfriend" you said with a tears rolling down your face, Spinel's eyes looked sad as she poofed leaving her gem behind.

You threw the knife away fell to your knees and started sobbing burying your face your your glowing (color) hands. 'The Steven' looked at you with a rather sad expression he first bubbled Spinel's gem sending it away, then walked over to you rubbing your back to comfort you. But it was hard to be comforted by anything right now.

It took an hour before you were done crying 'the Steven' then helped to the warp pad and warped you to his home. Though looking around it didn't seem all that familiar to you "even if you don't remember now you may get some of you memories back later" he said with a soft smile though you weren't sure of that. As you walked off the warp pad there were other gems that came in to see 'the Steven', a Pearl, a rather short Amethyst, and a fusion of which 'the Steven' refered to as a 'Garnet' which made no sense to you making you feel uncomfortable.

Then the 'Pearl' took notice of you, "Y/N why are you back? I thought you were with your father" you looked at the 'Pearl' confused "um...I don't know, should I know a 'your father'?" The other gems looked at you in silence "I'm sorry Pearl I just don't remember is all maybe I can talk to your owner maybe they have something logged about me" they then looked at each other then back at you, "was...was I wrong to assume that" 'the Garnet' then stepped forward "it's not that Y/N I know you not 'you' right now" you started to tear up "do you know who I was before? what was I before?" 'the Garnet' sighed "we may know the old Y/N but for now let's find out about the new one" you nodded in agreement.

You did try to do as 'the Garnet' suggested and discover who you were now as a full gem. You would still sleep at night, but you noticed that with the food you did taste you liked stuff that was sweet and very spicy, 'the Steven said you didn't 'use' to like spicy things. You also discovered that you liked to go exploring, you did want to do gardening though you wanted to try other things for now. Yet despite you trying new things and find out new things about yourself couldn't help but have some of your memories of who you were come and go making it difficult to do so. 

You then started to find yourself sneaking into 'the Garnet's' room where Spinel's gem was bubbled you would hold it wondering if you should pop it, instead you spoke to her bubbled gem "I am so lost Spinel" you would whisper, "I wonder if it was better to listen to your lies then to believe in the truth 'the Steven' told me" you said with a soft sigh.

After the fifth time you snuck into 'the Garnet's' room unlike the other times she was there. You backed up nervously "fus- I mean Garnet how are you doing?" 'The Garnet' didn't seem upset in fact she grabbed Spinel's bubbled gem for you "what are you doing?" you asked confused "you wanted to talk to Spinel, right?" you blushed then nodded 'the Garnet' handed Spinel's gem to you "well I wanted to know what were you telling her that's all" you looked away for a bit hesitating but then gave in "I...I would tell her that I wasn't sure about me being full gem, about how my memories don't seem like they are mine, but they are I wonder if I should have stayed in the garden with her" then 'the Garnet' walked up to you arms folded "would you have let Steven die to do so?" you shake your head "then you would have ended up here no matter what" you released Spinel's bubbled gem letting it float back with the other bubbled gems then walked out with 'the Garnet' feeling better but not whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to do another angst series so ta da!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A different story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784534) by [CrookedMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe)




End file.
